Freality
by DestinyWing
Summary: After the fire incident and the loss of devices, a bunch of characters that was kidnapped by 'Natalie' were transported to the real world. Now the characters have to stay in the real world while someone in the shadows will try to haunt them.
1. Prologue

_A/N: I'm quite new to this site, so there's might be corrections to this one. So please tell me the mistakes I did, it'll be appreciated._

**Prologue**

Me: Keep running!

9: I am running!

Oh god, I can't believe were running to a monster! She killed Natalie then Bridget and next us. The others were in the bottom waiting for us.

Eleanor: Where are they?

Felicity: *pointing*Over there!

She saw us closer at the crane. The monster is gaining at us, the only thing to slow it down is to distract it.

Me: I got an idea.

9: What are you doing?!

Me: Tell the others it time!

9: But what about you?

Me: I'll be fine *unwears the necklace and kisses it, then she put the necklace to his neck* And promise me okay?

9: Okay.

Me: Now go! I'll handle it here!

But as I turned around all I see is the eyes of the monster and then a sudden I feel a shocking sensation and blacked out. In the bottom view, they saw what happened.

Felicity: Oh no!

Leo: We gotta do something!

Crystal: Quick Jasmine! Shoot the arrow!

Jasmine prepares to fire at the monster but when she fires, Christina pushed the bow to the other direction almost hitting 9.

Jasmine: Christina! What did you do?

Christina: Sorry, but that's the right thing to do! *grabs Leo and Felicity's hands and ran* Duty calls!

The arrow that Jasmine missed was hit at the rope ,full of metal pipes, was snapped and the pipes were falling towards them.

9: LOOK OUT!

Eleanor:*looked up and gasped* HOLY-

But it was too late the metal pipes hit them and now they were unconscious in there. Leaving 9, the last one to be targeted.

Unknown: 5 down and one to go...*walking towards him*

9: *backing away* Tell me...what do you want from her?!

Unknown: Remember what she said right? I am her!

9: She was you? I don't think so!How can she be you?

Unknown: You thought that she is nice, but no you don't know the real story the real her the real me!

9: LIAR! You can't be her, you're lying!

Unknown: *sighs* Someday you'll understand.

She attacked him very quickly, he tried to dodge it but unfortunately he doesn't. I was back on my knees but I was too late, his skin was tattered and he's hanging on those ropes and she's ready to drop him. Looks like the time has come.

Me: *stands up* Hey! You forgot something!

Unknown: Oh yes, you. So you ready to do it?

Me: I was going to say that, but when you killed him I say the deal is off *pulls out a detonator*

Unknown: ...You wouldn't!

Me: Oh I will! *activates the detonator*

Then it was over as the flames were going to eat me, I think of my friends, my family, and them. And the last thing you see is blank as the flames engulfed me.

**Past Time**

I was awake from that dream again, this dreams were always came over me I looked at the clock it was 4:30 then I looked to the window there's not a cloud in there. I looked to Bridget in her bed, she slept like an angel from that. I decided to sleep beside her just in case. As I was sleep I kept on cling to her, but I don't think she wouldn't mind, she was me after all.


	2. Fall right out of the sky

**Chapter 1: Fall right out of the sky**

After that dream, I slept peacefully but was disturbed by Bridget.

Bridget: Hey Trishia! Wake up!

Me: But it's early!

Bridget: Early?! It's 9:00 am,were going to be late at the Science Fair with Leo and Lauren! And you're gonna put the medal in him in case remember?

Me: 9:00? *looks at the clock and then shocked* GOOD GRACIOUS WERE LATE!

I washed and dressed myself in a hurry I don't want to disappoint him especially with him having power of the Sun he'll be explode after that! He was partnered with Lauren with a reason besides having Skilled Inventing, I'm experimenting them since the two haven't talked to much. We came to the science fair just in time, many students made their effort to win this which I presumed, some of them made a time machine, laser blasters and other gadgets that you've think of.

Me: Guys, were here!

Lauren: And just in time also, it's our turn already, *sighs* I'm getting nervous.

Bridget: Don't worry, you'll do just fine!

Me: patting his shoulders* And please try not to explode, Felicity got the camera you know.

Leo: I know.

Me: I meant that literally!

Leo: How many ti-

Felicity: *gasp* Guys, they're here!

Judge: Well what do we have here?

Leo and Lauren: Ladies and gentlemen, our project!

They showed the device they made, it was a white capsule-like bed with filters in the inside. It was called "Time Bed".

Leo: This bed can freeze you in below 0 degrees Celsius that can stop your heart in a matter of seconds.

Lauren: The reason why it's called Time Bed, because you can sleep in thousands of years so you can wake up in the very future when you got old.

Leo: We already got an old cat last 2000 and it was sleeping in the bed.

Lauren: Don't worry, he's still alive.

And they were right, when the bed was defrozen the cat was still alive. The judges were impressed. But before it was over Jet, Leo's rival, came to show off again.

Jet: Fellow students..and beloved rival *gazing at him while Leo was glaring at him* may I present you the "Vision Portal", everything that you remembered or you see in a television can lead you to that universe. You can even get the thing you want *puts his hands in the portal and pull his hands back revealing a rose in his hands, then he gave it to Felicity* For you, Felicity.

Felicity: *sarcastic* Gee, thanks.

Leo: *mutters* Arrogant bully!

Judge: Looks like we got a winner, Jet!

But before he put the medal to Jet, a bomb was triggered and we ran to the exit. And when the fire clears the firefighters said there's no things was lost because there nothing is inside.

Leo: Then that means time bed is gone

Jet: I can't believe it my medal is gone *cries like a baby*

Leo: *slaps him* Will you stop thinking about that and start thinking about the effects when our gadgets were in the wrong hands!

Lauren: He's right, whoever got those gadgets who knows what will they do to them!

Me: Fellas, I think we should go!

Then we left to go to our clubhouse, it was full of stuff in there. And since it's Friday, I can get to sleep in here again. I went to Leo's room to check on him.

Me: Leo, you okay?

Leo: Yeah.

Me: Come on, it's okay to be lost you know.

Leo: No it's not that, I'm just worried what will happen if that device will be evil because of me and Lauren.

Me: No you're not, it'll be okay and we'll find it you got mother's instincts after all. *doing a head noggie to him*

Leo: *giggles* Trishia!

Me: Now be a good boy ok, I'll go to sleep now

Leo: Ok, see ya!

I went to my room and pray then go to sleep like never before. But I guess Leo's right, the devices were on the wrong hands- with Natalie. I was worried that it was her ever since that thing possessed her she became a killing machine, I haven't see her since we last met. But I got the feeling that she's on a spree again...

**Somewhere**

A girl was lifting a creature who was struggling to break free, but she uses her powers to make him unconscious, that girl was Natalie.

Natalie: There, that serves you right! *carries him to the bed* And that's the last one.

She rides on a plane and takes off. While at the plane, one of the gears was broken and was falling to the land.

Natalie: *pressing buttons* Stupid plane! I had to drop the load! Oh well, I'll get them back anyway. *pressed the button and drops the load*

Eight beds were hit in some places, the last bed was crashed to our clubhouse, creating a big boom that awakened me.

**Back to her**

*explosion*

Me: *shot awake and fell from the bed* What the heck?!

As I got up, I peeped to the window and saw the bed was outside. I went to Bridget and wake her up.

Me: Bridget, did you hear that?

Bridget: *sighs* Thunder?

Me: No, that sound is different. It's the time bed, it was here!

Bridget: *shocked* Weh? *peeps to the window*Yeah, it is.

Then I noticed that something or someone is in it.

Me: Wait a minute... there's someone in the bed.

Bridget: How would you know?

Me: There's light in there...looks like she's at it. Come on!

Bridget: Are you sure about this?

Me: Yeah.

We went outside of the clubhouse and see the bed. There is someone in the bed, I went towards to the bed, the surface was really frozen, so I wiped out the frost and saw a number it reads "1945,18" I was a little bit awkward in this was looking for the button she went to the bottom of the bed she saw a blue button.

Bridget: Trishia, I found it!

Me: Well let's try it.

I pushed the button and the cover was slowly opened and revealed a doll; his skin was burlap and was fastened by a zipper, his eyes looks like camera shutters which is white now I think he's asleep now...but suddenly I notice two burn marks one on his right shoulder and one on his left leg, he must have been attacked by someone. And when I saw him, I began having craziness for seeing him, I tried to resist it though.

Me: *whispers* Oh no nonnonono!

Bridget: Come on Trishia! We have to help him!

Me: Ok! Ok!

We bought him to my room (oh man why does anyone want to sleep in my bed?) and let him rest. When Bridget was sleeping I went to the living room and came back with some duct tape, then I wrap the tape to his face just in case. I slept on the floor since he got my bed, but suddenly I can't not having that guy is facing me so I went up and turn him around and saw a number 9 on his back, I was staring at that first then I shook my head and went to sleep thinking this is a dream. And now you thinking he's gone when I woke up.


	3. Not the only one

**Chapter 2: Not the only one**

I was asleep again but it's too noisy, it sounded like a muffling sound like when a boy and a girl doing the ritual.

Bridget: Wake up! Wake up! it's an emergency!

Me: What is it this time?

Bridget: It's him, he's out of control!

I looked to my bed and saw him again, he looks like he was struggling that he didn't pinned him down trying to stop him, but he kept on struggling, for once Bridget knows there something problem in him.

Bridget: You have to wake him up.

Me: What? Why?

Bridget: He's having a nightmare and a severe one too!

Me: And how would you know that?

Bridget: *pointing her eyes that were green* I could feel his soul, that's why!

Me:*frustrated*Alright hey wake up! Wake up!

And it makes me wonder what was his dream, but I got a feeling that Natalie did something bad...REALLY BAD.

**Nine's Dream**

After retrieving the talisman and the souls, Natalie had changed the timeline. As Seven and the twins were coming for him...that will be her cue, she jumped in front of them and shoot the twins first then Seven, the twins were died as their heart/soul was the target spot was perfectly shot by her, then Seven was badly injured for a good reason...to say goodbye when Natalie caught him.

Nine: *wakes up* What happened? *sees Seven badly injured* Seven!

He went to her and he was shocked, her scars were burning and her left optic has a deep crack in it. He picked her up slowly, he could barely hear her voice but the thing she really said is... r-ru-run ...But the warning is too late, Natalie was in front of him and used her powers to back him off. Natalie went to her body with a gun pointing at Seven's head.

Nine: What are you doing?!

Natalie: Saying hello to your friend and now...bye bye *pulls the trigger*

Nine: NO!

And there was a bang in her gun, after that all he could see her is a sad mask that can't be removed forever.

Nine: H-h-how could you?

Natalie: Just to make sure they don't disturb me. *points the gun to Nine* And now for your true purpose.

She shoot him three times, he dodged the first but the first were shot at his shoulders and the other was on his legs. He was laying on his side struggling the pain on his skin but it was unbearable. She began to shoot him again but she ran out of bullets so she carried him while he's struggling having enough of that she used her powers and all he see...is darkness...

**End of dream**

Me: *while pinning him down* When...will...he...STOP!

Bridget: Try wake him up again!

Me: I already DID THAT REMEMBER?

Bridget: PLEASE YOU KNOW WE CAN'T HOLD THIS GUY FOREVER!

Me: *angered* FINE! Wake up wake up!

It did work, except for him giving me a muffled scream in front of my face. Then he stare at me for a while then he hugged me. I was confused at this until when I heard a muffled sobbing in him. I really don't know what to do but I hugged him back and comfort him for no reason.

Bridget: Ok now I had a question, why you put a duct tape ON HIS HEAD?!

Me: Just in case he go sheesh!

Bridget: Well you gotta remove it now you know he can't breathe in that much tape you wraped around him.

Me: Ok then.

I let my hand touch his face but he crawled back against the boarders, I gave a 'please' look to him for a second, then he came back to me and unwrap the duct tape around his face slowly, I was thinking that this is another prank but I was wrong. I see his face was a sad, innocent one with a little hint of confusion for a thought. So it wasn't a dream after all.

Me: *whispers* It was him...

Bridget: *shocked at first* H...hello..

Nine: H-Hi..

Bridget: My name is Bridget and that's Trishia, your-

Me: Nine...His name is Nine. *looks back at her and points her finger to the back, then looks to him back again* Don't worry, were friends.

Nine: Friend?

Bridget: Friend.

I'm glad we met successfully, I noticed the burns were slowly creeping up to his skin. I might as well heal it before it gets worse by the minute.

Me: Bridget, get the sewing kit and the gloves, we got to fix him his burns, they're quite severe.

Then Bridget went to the living room to get what I need, when she came back I slowly put him down. I put the gloves while Bridget help him.

Me: Ready?

Bridget: *nods*

Nine: *unsure but nods*

Me: This will be a little bit sizzling.

I put my hands to his shoulder slowly, it was a bit warm and rough, I could hear his cry a little even though he resisted. And when I felt a small thing in my hands I quickly pull them out but I didn't realize it hurt him a lot, same goes for the other one also. After that I sew his injuries, then I pull out a duct tape which Bridget made her accused.

Bridget: Trishia!

Me: No no this is for his injuries. *finished wrapping* There better?

Nine: *smiles a little*

After that I looked to the bullets, they were laser like ones and was black, probably dark magic were came to his. The thought was gone when I heard from a radio that there were falling things from the sky.


	4. News

_A.N: Please be warned the revising of this starts here. _

**Chapter 3: News**

Bridget: Can you walk?

Nine: I...think so.

He tried to stand up, but he fell on the floor then Bridget came and help him stand up again. I still think about the news on the radio, so I went to the phone to call my brother while Bridget helps Nine to go to the living room.

Me: Help him. *goes to the phone*

Bridget: Who are you calling?

Me: My brother. Just to make sure he's okay.

Bridget: Ok.

I dial the number to my brother, it rings but when someone picks up the phone... It wasn't him.

Me: Come on pick up.

Unknown: *picks up the phone* ...Hello?

Me: Tim! Are you-

Unknown: I'm sorry...this isn't him.

Me: ...Then...who is he?

Unknown: This is Phineas.

Me: *shocked* ...Phineas who?

Phineas: Phineas Flynn.

Oh duct tapes! I was gonna say something to him but Lauren got the phone.

Lauren: Just hide him! *to the phone* Hello?

Me: Lauren? What happened in there?

Lauren: What? In here? Oh nothing! Nothing happened!

Me: ...You're lying, aren't you?

Lauren: *sighs* It crashed in here.

Me: ...How is he?

Lauren: He's okay.

Me: And the boy?

Lauren: We tried to hide him before she's back at the market.

Me: Good,meet us at the clubhouse and hide him here.

Lauren: Ok *puts down the phone* Tim, your sister said we'll meet her at the clubhouse.

Tim: She has a clubhouse?

Lauren: It's a long story, now dress up.

I put the phone down and went to the living room with Bridget and 9, I noticed they watched the news, and they were shocked.

Bridget: Uh Trishia...

Me: I know, they'll meet us here.

Bridget: You should call the others also.

Me: Why?

Nine: *points to the T.V* That.

I looked to the T.V and I was shocked, the beds hit not only to my brother's house but my cousins also and they were six of them got kidnapped by Natalie. I was going to rant about this, but a doorbell rang.

Me: *opens the door* Lauren, are they ok?

Lauren: Yes and we bought company. You're not gonna happy about this.

Me: Who?

She showed me my cousin, Christina and humanoid blue jay who is naked.

Me: Mordecai? *to Christina and Ella* Where'd you both find him?

Christina: The same way they find him *points to Phineas*

Me: Well that makes three of them.

Lauren: What? Why?

Bridget: *shows Nine* He crashed in here.

Lauren: I see...

Me: You have to get in, while Bridget and I will go search for the other five.

Christina: And where can you find them with people around after the aftermath?

Me: Don't worry, we'll find them...I think.

I let them in and lead them to the living room, they'll be staying here for a while until the other five is with us. As Bridget and I leave the clubhouse, I'm a little bit worried.

Bridget: You okay?

Me: I'm a little bit worried, with eight of them were stuck in the real world, I don't think they'll be going home. And one thing that worries me the most is...what Natalie did to the timelines.

Bridget: What do you mean?

Me: Like, how can life can be returned on Nine's dimension without him or what happened to Phineas' dimension when Doofenshmirtz took over both dimensions or something. I know them Bridget, and this is the reason why this worries me a lot.

Bridget: But you were me.. You were them, we can still fix this you know.

Me: Why were you so positive about this?

Bridget: Inheritance *shrugs*

Unfortunately we couldn't, this thought was gone when I saw many people get into a commotion, many newscasters, journalists and photographers were telling the news with three time beds crashed into the street. And doing this without relevance...

...Is going to be harder than I thought it would...


	5. Welcome to the real world 1

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the real world **

Me: What the hell?

It was the worst. Three time beds were crashed in here at the same time creating a big hole in it. I noticed that the three covers were open, must have someone got them already. I wonder who got them...

Unknown: _Ate _(big sister) Trishia!

Me: Huh?

Bridget: Look *pointing up*

I looked up and saw my cousin waving at me and a yellow fox with two tails who is flying while holding my cousin in the air.

Me: Kurt?! Where are your other siblings?

Kurt: *pointing to the tree*

Tails: Follow us!

As we went to the tree that my cousin was pointing to, I saw a blue baton with a red holder at the bottom, I pick it up knowing who owns this. We arrived in the tree it was still in one piece even though many disaster came in to here.

Me: Well, where are they?

Unknown: *whistles* Up here!

Me: *looks up* Whoa..

I saw my cousins with Leo, Eleanor and Felicity. I also saw a mouse with red pants and a boy with red hair and green glasses they too were with Tails also.

Me: *shouting* What are you doing all up there?

Felicity: Were hiding from them so no one can see them.

Me: What happened to Leo?

Felicity: ...He's having a talk...With himself...

Me: *face palm* Tantrum boy...*pulls her hand up* Pull me up, I'll talk to him.

Bridget give me a hoist while Felicity pulls me up. I went to Leo's place and talk to him.

Me: Leo? What happened to you?

Leo: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

Me: Look it's okay...

Leo: No, it not okay. It was a disaster they'll hate me if they know that it was me and Lauren did this *heating up* I knew I shouldn't enter but No nonono...

Me: Get a grip of yourself! Just relax! I SAID RELAX!

Leo: *started to relax*

Me: Look, I know you're mad about of what you've did but this can't undo if you kept exploding like this!

Leo: ...I'm sorry

Me: It's okay, you better now?

Leo: *nods*

Me: Good, now we have to to go back to the clubhouse and get the remaining two.

Felicity: How?

Me: Take off your jackets and use them as disguise for the three.

We got out of the tree secretly and no one hasn't noticed us. We got to the clubhouse successfully then left to get the remaining two. As we went to my cousins house, it was also a mess because of the tight road , it kinda destroys half of the road, talk about "Cut-short".

Me: *sees the destroyed road*...Okay, let's call it a day *walks away*

Bridget: *pulls her back* Oh no you don't, you promised to bring the eight back!

Me: Well how can we get to him?

Bridget: Go to the roof?

Me: I don't think so...

Unknown: How about got to the other road?

Bridget and me: Ahhh!...Crystal!

Crystal: Sorry...

Me: Nah, it's okay.

Crystal: What are you doing here?

Bridget: What do you mean?

Crystal: We also have one.

She showed us a girl with a dragonfly clip and a star sweater, she's with my cousin who gave me an awkward looks on his face.

Me: Ok now we have to walk a loooong way to get to his house.

John Rey: How about the-

Me: NOT THE ROOF!

Then suddenly Bridget saw something, it was my cousin and Jasmine.

Bridget: Guys, it's them!

John Rey: Now who are they running running from?

Crystal: From Bridget.

Bridget: From me?!

Crystal: No, not you! The other Bridget!

Me: Let's go and John Rey keep an eye on Coraline.

We went to them, Bridget is using castanets for attacking them. We fight her using our powers, my guess she's scared in the reality word. We gotta calm her down before she' summoning a tsunami.

Me: Try to calm her down!

Crystal: Aha! *she summons a big crystal dome which traps Bridget(Verdant) inside*

Me: Nice one! Now calm her down.

Bridget: Okay!

And at the end she calmed down, then Crystal make the dome disappear.

Me: *whispers* What did you say to her?

Bridget: ...I don't want to talk about it.

Me: *to John Rey* So how is he?

John Rey: *points to Aumel*

Aumel: So tired...

Me: Well we better go to the clubhouse.

Aumel and John Rey: You had a-

Me: *points to the boys, then she slides her finger to her throat from her left to her right*

The boys: *mouths quickly closed*

**Back to the clubhouse**

Me: Well that's all of them.

Christina: So any ideas?

Me: Everyone, let's call it a meeting for them.


	6. Welcome to the real world 2

_A/N: So far this is the most revised chapter I did. There are list on how they got captured. Some of them are short because I had a hard time on remembering what they were saying. Leo is the hardest to remember what they were saying._

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the real world 4.2**

I counted them one by one just in case someone is missing, they are all eight. It's complete...the eight were all sit down, silenced by fear. I had to made some attention to them. But without thinking I slam my hand very hard in the table, which made them surprised. But I still hide my poise mistake.

Me: Alright! You don't know where you all are now, do you?

*silence*

Me: Okay...Look we're not kidnappers ok, we came to help you.

*staring at me*

Me: You don't know me and them *gesturing my cousins and friends* the name's Trishia. So far you eight were kidnapped I presumed?

Some of them nod, I guess they might said yes. I think I know who it is, but I had to ask them just in case.

Me: By who? Can you tell what she looks like?

Tails: She's a girl with black hair-

Coraline: -she wore a black suit-

Leo: -she got a sword in her hand-

9: -she got red eyes one her.

The characters was surprised by this all of them remember what she looks like. And Leo (Solaridad) seemed suspicious for this one, even Bridget (Solano) also. For one thing she did it wasn't good.

Me: What did she do to you?

**1st ****Capture**

Rigby: Mordecai! I found the thermostat! I can totally fix this!

This gave him quite a shock. He went back to Rigby to stop him, but he see him handling a drumstick and held it high in the air.

Mordecai: What are you doing with that drumstick?!

BANG! The thermostat was crashed. A freezing cold air was relesed from the thermostat. Rigby drops the drumstick and run to the side to safety. Then Mordecai covers the air with his body, which make himself colder.

Rigby: Mordecai, I'm sorry. Let my try to fix it.

Mordecai: *frustrated* I'm sick of you saying that! You can't fix this okay? All you do is mess things up and ruin peoples lifes!

Rigby: Sorry. I just wanted to help.

Mordecai: Stop pretending like you do anything but get me in trouble! You can't fix anything! *shivers* And now, I'm going to d-d-d-die because of you! *raises his hands weakly*

Rigby: No!

Mordecai: *crosses his arms*

Rigby: Dude, don't be mad at me! Mordecai, don't die mad at me!

Mordecai: *shivers* Too...late *faints*

Rigby: *went to him* Mordecai? Mordecai? Oh no! I can fix this, I can fix this.

Unknown: *laughs menacingly* I don't think you CAN fix this!

Rigby: Who's there?

He went to the corner and get the drumstick. But when he turned around, he saw a girl with an unconscious Mordecai in her arms.

Rigby: *gasps* What are you going to do to him?

Unknown: *laughs, then summons a portal*

Rigby: *runs to her* No! Morcdecai!

Unknown: *smirks* Idiot.

She holds her hand out and uses her magic to freeze time. You could see Rigby is frozen with his hand still held out. After that, she went to the portal and disappears.

**2nd Capture**

Major Monogram: All right, tall kids at the back. Just need to do a little more programing, and we're ready to roll.

Phineas and Ferb walk up to Perry just to say the brother's goodbyes.

Phineas: Hey, buddy. Ferb and I just wanted to say our goodbyes. You know, we thought we'd met the real you when we found out you were Agent P. But the fact is, pet, secret agent, they're both the real you. You are now, and always have been a great pet, and a great friend. We're going too miss you, Agent P. I love you pal.

Perry hugs Ferb and then Phineas. While at the control panel, Monogram was beginning to cry. Carl saw him crying.

Carl: Sir, are you, crying?

Major Monogram: No, I'm sweating through my eyes.

Phineas and Ferb went back to the target and Perry went to Major Monogram. They were set when Isabella asks something.

Isabella: Uh, Major Monogram?

Major Monogram: Uh, yes?

Isabella: So, none of us will remember today?

Major Monogram: That's right.

Isabella: Good.

Unexpecedly, Isabella grabs Phineas and kisses him on the lips in front of everybody.

Phineas: *gasps* Isabella!

Isabella: Hit it, Carl!

Phineas: Wait, wait, wait!

But as Carl press the button, a figure hits him in the head with a wood. She hits Major Monogram and Perry very hard, they were shocked at this. They tried to run but they were knocked out by her powers. As Phineas got up , the figure went toward him with an injection in her hand. She pinned him down and stabs the injection in his arm, squirting all the liquid inside the needle. After that, she carries him and summons a portal. But as she went to the portal, she have to erase what she do to them. She went to the control panel and set the erasure, they won't remember what happened today and they won't remember Phineas also . She set the timer and went to the portal. And the timer sets off.

**3rd** **Capture**

Gremlin Gus: Great job, Mickey!

Oswald: Help!

Gus and Mickey went to Oswald, who was trying to push the cork. After they help him, the three laid down in relief.

Oswald: *relieved* Thanks. That was a close one! No one else has made it to The Jug in years.

Mickey: *curious* What's in it?

Oswald: The Blot.

Mickey: *thinks about it and surprised* What? But I've been fighting The Blot!

Oswald: *reassures him* You haven't seen the REAL Blot! A long time back, Ortensia and I managed to bottle it up. We saved Wasteland - but I lost Ortensia. I stay here on the mountain to guard The Jug. *points to the jug* The guys YOU'VE fought are just - drippings. Oh, I didn't mentioned that before?

A drip of ink escaped from the jug, forming a mouse-like ink monster. But was destroyed by Mickey. Then Oswald wants to say something to Mickey.

Oswald: Listen, Mouse, I may have misjudged you. Ortensia want me to be more friendly. *pulls his hand out* Let's start over. Shake on it?

Mickey agrees. But as he grab Oswald's hand, a girl lunged on him and injects him making Mickey knocked out.

Gremlin Gus: Mickey!

Oswald: Let him go or else!

Unknown: Or else what? Don't you know that I'm helping you?

Oswald: Helping me?

She ignores him and cast a spell that freezes time. She summons a portal and left.

**4th Capture**

Tails: Why do I have a sneaky suspicion The Metarex have been here too? This place gives me the creeps!

The went inside and see a battered ruins.

Knuckles: Yep. Just another sad ex-planet.

Cosmo: *looks to the ruins* Look around. Families lived here once. Children played without a care in the world. They didn't know what was coming. Now there were gone, just like Mother and Galaxina. And they'll never come back! *looks to Tails* Sometimes I miss them so much.

Tails: Huh? What's that?

Cosmo: Nothing.

Knuckles: Take a look at this,Tails!

The two of them heard the call. They went to Knuckles and saw a deep abyss.

Knuckles: This has to be at least a mile deep!

Tails checked on his device, there is a white dot on the radar.

Tails: This is it, you guys. The Chaos Emerald is down there somewhere.

The three of them went together down to the abyss. Then Cosmo saw something.

Cosmo: Look a cave!

Knuckles: You two go check it out.

Tails: We're on it!

They went to the cave. It was quite dark. Cosmo suddenly pressed something.

Cosmo: Oh!

Tails: What's the matter?

Cosmo: I'm not sure. It felt some kind of -

Then an earthquake occured. Debris of rocks were falling. Then he saw Cosmo and shoved her out of the way, they fell at the bottom. The only thing that Tails remembers was a girl with a black hair was flying towards him.

**5th Capture**

Bridget: *sighs* It's sure beautiful is from up here, isn't it? Like it's endless.

Cassandra: That's why makes it scary. You know something? I didn't used to be afraid.

Bridget: No? Did something happened? Whatever it was, it must have scared you pretty badly.

Cassandra: It did. One day I was reaching for a Periwinkle. And just then, a big giant wave came out of nowhere and pulled me out in to the sea. They fished me out but I've been scared ever since.

Bridget: No wonder, I've been scared too.

Cassandra: And now, those boys think I'm a big scardey cat cause I won't go in the water. But I'm not a big scardey cat, my dad says all I have to do is to trust in myself, but I don't know if I can.

Bridget: I know how it is, but believe it or not I feel that way too sometimes.

Cassandra: Oh well, maybe those boys were right. I'm a baby.

Bridget: *determined* Casandra, I got an idea.

Cassandra: Huh? What kind of idea, Bridget?

Bridget: Sometimes to conquer our fears, we must take risks! I'm going in!

Bridget went to the cliff. Cassandra was stopping her

Cassandra: Please, don't do it it's too scary!

Bridget: I got to try. To give in to our fears, is to live a life an inspired. I read that in a fortune cookie once.

Cassandra: Be careful!

She was going to do it. She takes off he glasses and took a deep breath. But suddenly a big wave hit her and she fell down to the ocean. Cassandra was worried, she call for help. But it was too late.


	7. Welcome to the real world 3

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the real world 4.3**

After hearing that I still got chills about this one.

Bridget (Verdant): And it was so cold. The only thing I remember is a girl.

Me: I see. Well how about - *hears something* Did I hear someone's crying?

I looked around to the table to see who was crying. I looked to my left and saw a boy with green glasses with his head down. He is crying.

Me: Leo?

Leo: *sniffs* I...I just want to go home.

Me: We'll try.

He ignored and left the room.

Me: Dissmissed. *to 9 and Coraline* But for you two, stay here. We're not finish yet.

As Eleanor went out of the room, I called her.

Me: Eleanor.

Eleanor: *turns around* Yeah?

Me: Talk to him.

Eleanor: Why? Isn't that enough?

Me: I told you. I don't want to talk about it.

Eleanor: *sighs quietly* Okay.

She went out of the room while I get Coraline some snack. Even though I don't believe in them, I can't let them hungry.

Me: Here, have some corn little girl. Come on don't be shy.

Then she ate the corn like it's been a year without food.

Me: I knew it. It's been two years, hasn't it?

Coraline: *shocked then spits out the corn* Two years?

Me: Yeah, he said you were kidnapped last February 2009.

Coraline: But I just slept yesterday!

Me: For you it's just one day, but in reality it's been 2 years. If you just look at the calendar, it's already September 26 2012!

9: But how come?!

Me: The Time Beds did that. You quite don't know the bed is already froze your heart. And with the Vision Portal the day that you were kidnapped was skipped. Quite unknown to us am I right?

*silence*

Me: Ain't talking huh? Oh well, dismissed.

Coraline: What that's all?

I glared them and they reluctantly got out of the room.

**At while** **later...**

Eleanor: *yawns*

Aumel: What are we gonna do now?

Kurt: *to Kim* Can I play to him? *points to Leo*

Kim: But we don't know if they are friends or enemies. We have to get away from them for a while.

Kurt: Awwwww...

Then Kurt decided to play the ball. Then at the third time, he kicked the ball to hard that it bounces of the door and it landed to Leo. Then he kicked the ball back to Kurt then back to him. They seemed so happy at this and Kaye also wants to play with them. But she had to ask to his big brother, though.

Kaye: *to Kim* Can I play?

Kim: But we don't know if they're friendly.

Kurt: Aww, come on, please *puppy eyes*

Kim: Oh, alright.

While that, Phineas and Tim met.

Tim: *pulls his hand out* I'm Tim

Phineas: Nice to meet you.

Lauren: Well lookie here. Looks like you became friends now.

Tim and Phineas: Yeah.

Lauren: Now why don't you play together.

Tim: We got some better idea. Right, Phineas?

Phineas: Yeah.

Tim: Let's go!

Lauren: Don't take too long.

While that, Christina was watching Ella and Mordecai. She is not amused.

Christina: *scoffs* I can't believe she felt for it. She don't what will coming next and...

Mordecai: *to Ella* I think she's talking about me.

Ella: Don't mind about her, she got her own problems.

Mordecai: Is she always like that?

Ella: Depends on what DNA that Trishia put on her, but I guess it's normal for her.

Mordecai: Hmmm...

At the table, Bridget (Verdant) is sitting all alone, and quite hungry. Then she saw a half eaten sandwich at the table giving to her. It was Aumel.

Aumel: *shyly* Here. I think you're hungry

Bridget: But...

Jasmine: Don't worry, he's full already.

Bridget: Really?

Jasmine: Really.

Bridget: That's so sweet. Thank you.

Jasmine and Aumel: You're welcome

While at the living room, Leo (Solaridad) is busy making homework. Unfortunately, he was absent last Wednesday and no one wants to help him.

Leo: *playing with his pencil* Oh, why was I was absent last Wednesday? I can't believe that fatigue making me sick! *felt hot* Uh oh, not again Ohmyohmyohmyohmy- *been splashed by water from Felicity*

Felicity: There, you better now?

Leo: Yeah, thanks.

Felicity: Just why were you tensed up again?

Leo: Homework.

Felicity: *groans* It's Saturday, why would you do homework on Saturday?

Leo: I was absent last Wednesday!

Felicity: Tell you what, how about we go to the facility and play?

Leo: How that will help me do my homework?

Felicity: It doesn't. It only help you practicing your powers.

Leo: No way. And besides, my BMI is Underweight I'll get tired easily.

Felicity: Aww, come on. Get outta that chair and let's go to the facility *grabs his hand and went to the facility*

After a while, Leo was exhausted.

Leo: *breathes heavily* Oh my god!...I'll never...do it...ever...AGAIN!

Felicity: Whoo hoo! It was awesome!

Leo: NO, IT'S NOT! I almost died in there!

Felicity: Well, at least you practiced your powers.

Leo: It doesn't matter. I have to make my homework before...what the-?

He noticed that the papers were arranged, the questions were answered and it has his handwritting.

Leo: *looks at his paper* Who did this?

Tails and Mickey: We did.

Felicity: Aww, isn't that sweet? They did your homework for you.

Leo: But how?

Tails: I answered the questions and Mickey writes it.

Leo: Why. Oh this is bad.

Felicity: Look calm down, they did that because they cared about you.

Leo: *blushed* They really do that?

Tails: Uh oh...

Mickey: *nervously* We think you should get some rest.

Felicity: Ya heard them, come on rest now.

Leo: But..

Felicity: Please, big bro, do it for me. *puppy eyes*

Leo: *grumbles and sighs* Alright, I'm going. And you two, never ever do that thing again. Clear?

Tails and Mickey: Yes

When Coraline went out, she didn't notice that Crystal is behind her.

Crystal: Hi!

Coraline: Ahhh!

Crystal: Oh, sorry.

Coraline: Would you stop that?! I had to get outta here.

Crystal: Don't worry, we have to wait, though.

Coraline: Wait? My parents are in danger! If that girl did something to them, I'll never forgive myself!

Crystal: *eyes in white* Don't worry, it wasn't started if you're there.

Coraline: What?

Crystal: *snaps out* Oh, sorry. Don't mind about of what I said, you'll never know it's an idiocy or ...something.

John Rey: Hey, girls!

Coraline and Crystal: *stares at him*

John Rey: Ok? Well, we should get eatin now.

Crystal: Yay! *grabs her hand* Come on!

Meanwhile, Bridget(Solano) saw 9 out of the room, she went to him.

Bridget: 9, you okay?

9: *looks at the calendar, then sighs* No.

Bridget: Come on, tell me.

9: She said that we've been slept in two years. I don't understand. Why did the girl do this? What does she want from us?

Bridget: ... I don't know. But we're all going to find out someday.

I went out of the room and go to the window. I saw orange sky and then I looked to the T.V to know the news. There's going to be a storm tonight. I had t tell them

Me: Guys!

*everyone turned around to her*

Me: There's going to be a storm tonight. If we could go home early, I think we could make it in time.

Christina: Well let's go already!

I'm at the entrance, waiting for everyone to get in here. Finally, they came in a minute.

Me: Bright sky, gusty winds...looks like we have to hurry *walks outside first* before it's going to...

*thunderclap and the rain pours down on her*

Me: *spurts out excess water from her mouth* ...rain.


	8. The Sign

**Chapter 7: Signs**

Rain...why does it have to be rain.

I was outside in the rain while my cousins were planning to play inside the clubhouse, I would love to play with them but I felt i don't like it anymore, so I was here laying and watching as the droplets falling me. I prefer outside than staying inside and roaming around or hiding for a quiet place just to stay calm for a while. I don't want to reveal this to them, they all just asking me 'Why?'. I was starting to get sleepy, so I let my eyes go down and get some sleep in the rain. But suddenly me head is starting to split open.

**Inside the clubhouse...**

My cousins were playing inside the clubhouse with the characters and my friends. But they quite had a problem

Lauren: So what are we gonna play first?  
Leo(Solaridad): *pointing to the characters* Their choice.  
Christina: What game do you want?  
Coraline: What games do you play in your world?  
Jasmine: Well there's...um...  
Eleanor: Wait I think it's...it's...  
Christina: *facepalm* Oh why am I surrounded by immature teenagers?

While they all thinking Felicity got an idea, she asks Crystal to write down something on the paper while Felicity is dictating something to Crystal. When they're finished they tell the others their idea.

Felicity: Hey guys, we got an idea.  
Christina: *sarcastic* Well tell us before we died of boredom in here.  
Felicity: *pointing to the wall* We already did.

Crystal sticks the paper to the wall, the paper that Crystal wrote were kind of traditional games that we did in the Philippines. Then Felicity has a dart in her hand throw it to the paper but she was shocked that Christina is on the dart's way.

Felicity: *gasp* Christina! Duck!  
Christina: *turns around* What? *saw the dart coming towards her* OH MY- *ducks*

Christina luckily ducked out of the way and the dart hit at the game called "Buwan-Buwan".  
They were pleased at the chosen game, except Christina who still angry.

Christina: *to Felicity* WHY didn't you tell me to watch out?!  
Felicity: Well you're muttering something and you didn't hear my warning!  
Christina: Well you could have- *groans loudly* Just let me sit this one out!

Felicity told everyone to go the circle that Jasmine made, then she call on Lauren to get out of the circle.

Felicity: Let the fun begin!

And it began when Lauren runs through the circle, she almost touched John Rey but he dodged following by Mordecai that is almost touched his feather. Having enough, Lauren had an idea which will lure them into a trap. They thought that she'll ran to the right but she will run to the left Leo felt for it so he was tagged. Then Leo ran through the circle and almost tagged 9. 9 dodged him, but fell on the ground face first.

Christina: That GOTTA hurt!

Bridget: *went to him* 9! Are you okay? Are you hurt?

9: I'm okay, but maybe I should sit this one out. *holds his head*

Bridget: You should get some rest for a while. Look for Trishia, she'll know what to do.

9: Okay.

Then Crystal decided to stay to her room for a while. She went to her room and do her drawings, she was on a trance and drew something bad.

9 was looking for me, when he saw me on the ground. My head hurts like a ton of cinder blocks were on top on my head. It was unbearable. then went to me.

9: Trishia! Are you okay?

Me: Go! Go away! Please before it's..it's *screams*

Then suddenly the pain was gone, but I felt different my body was moving by itself.

Me: Oh no! 9 you have to run and tell the others!

9: Okay!

But my body was stopping him. It was running towards him.

Me: Look out!

9: Huh? *turns around and went black*

Crystal was awake from the trance and what she drew in the end was terrible.

Crystal: *sees the drawing and went out of her room* Trishia! *walks down the stairs* She's here! SHE'S HERE!  
Ella: Who?  
Bridget (Solano): Her? *sees the drawing and shocked* Oh no...she's here!  
Felicity: What already?  
Leo(Solariidad): Oh no!

Then Tim went to them.

Tim: Has anyone see 9? We didn't see him in the corridor  
Bridget: *shocked*...Don't tell me he...  
Crystal: ...He did...  
Bridget: Oh no! *runs to the door*  
Leo: *to my cousins* Keep an eye on them!

She runs to the door and saw my body is pinning him down, his mouth was gagged with my handkerchief, my body was ready to slice his wrist.

Me: Guys help us! I can't control my body!

Bridget: We gotta do something!

Christina: *runs to the two* I had something! *activates her attack* Ring of Fire!

The attack hit my wrist. My body lets go of 9, Lauren help him to go to a safe place. And my body is now attacking Christina.

Me: Oh shoot!

Felicity and Leo: * activating their attack* Eclipse!

Oh great, now I can't see!

Me: Guys are there any attacks that doesn't hurt my body? You know you're attacking me!

Bridget: I had! Sorry about this! *activating her attack* Spirit Pupetter!

Then suddenly, my body can't move now. Bridget steps forward, and my body does the same. When were at close, I noticed Bridget's eyes were closed one second. When she opens her eyes, I didn't see what'c coming next!

Bridget: ...*opens her eyes, then activates her attack* UNLEASH!

That didn't came to me so well. I was unconscious now then. The others lift my body up to my room. At while later, I can control my body now. I got up on my bed and saw my handkerchief that my body gagged 9, I wrap my handkerchief my arms and went back to my bed and rest for a while. Outside my room, Bridget fixes 9 his skin from my attacks my body gave it to him.

Bridget: *sewing his arms* I don't understand. How could she do this to the two?

Crystal: I think it's the sign.

Bridget: I can't believe she did this to her.

Then my cousins and the characters went to them.

Tim: What happened in there?  
Coraline: Why you said she's back?

*silence*

Bridget: I...I...  
Christina: Well...we-  
Me: Christina Francisco and Bridget Solano!


	9. The Plan 1

**Chapter 8: The ****Plan**

Me: Christina Francisco and Bridget Solano!

Christina and Bridget : *gasps* Trishia!

I looked down at them downstairs. That was close. I went downstairs even my wounds were exposing my skin though. As I went down I look at them in disappointment.

Me: You almost said it.

Christina: What? Me? *points to Bridget* She's the one who did this exposure!

Bridget: Well if it wasn't your Ring of 'Dopeness', then she wouldn't injured!

Christina: My Ring of Fire is useful! You're the one who got carried away by your Spirit Puppeteer then you blast her with your Savior!

Me: Guys, guys! There is nothing to be argue about! At least the spell is gone, right?

Crystal: Um, wrong. *pointing to her arms*

I looked into my arms, the aura was pure red. Then it had a mind on it's own, my arm is swatting by itself. Everyone dodged this silly arm, until my arm slaps 9 by the cheek. It was so hard that he fell on the floor, Phineas and Tim help him up. Then I had to bump my head on the wall, it hurts but it may stop the manipulation of this.

Me: *runs to the wall* Make waaaaaaay! *her head bumps to the wall* _Aray! _(Ouch!)

Jasmine: Trishia, are you okay?

Me: I'm all right! Just a little dizzy though.

Jasmine: Here, let me heal this.

Me: Okay.

While Jasmine heals my wounds, Phineas and Tim were watching Bridget checking up on 9 form the slap I gave him.

Tim: Man, whoever did this to my big sis. I'll kick her butt out of it.

Christina: *walks up to him* Heh! If you did that, then you'll end up dead!

Tim: Opps.

Bridget: *not looking to her* Oh, shut up will you! *patting his cheeks with a towel* There, I think it's cold now.

9: *holding his cheeks in relief* Thank you.

Bridget: For once, I don't understand though.

Phineas: What do you mean?

Bridget: Only my sister has that kind of power to kill someone. But to Trishia, why?

Mickey: *walks up to them* Well that means she's been controlled.

Christina: And how do you know about that?

Mickey: *shrugs*

Meanwhile, Jasmine is almost finished healing my wounds. But the thing about healing is that the pain was unbearable!

Jasmine: There, now that didn't hurt all at all.

Me: *looks hurt* Maybe, maybe not.

Kurt: _Ate_ Trishia, look! The storm is gone!

I looked at the window, the clouds were replace with the bright midnight sky. But when I looked at the clock, it was 12:00 midnight.

Me: I don't think we could go home now. Maybe we should get some sleep.

Jasmine: Yeah, I think the children were yawning right now.

Kurt: *yawns*

Me: And that is the time we get some sleep.

**Next Day **

I woke up in the next day; I'm starting to forget the incident that night. I went to the living room and held another meeting in another situation: how can we keep them in our home? At the meeting everyone is there.

Me: Kim, what day is it?

Kim: Sunday

Me: Well that's not good…

Aumel: Why?

John Rey: *whispers to Aumel* She hates Mondays.

Me: I heard that!

John Rey: Ok ok! Chill!

Me: Tomorrow we'll go home right?

Ella: So?

Me: The problem is: What are we going to do to the characters?

Aumel: Easy, we put the in the clubhouse.

Me: Aumel, I can't put them in the clubhouse. Remember the last time when SOMEONE *gestures to Tim* let the dog to stay in here and then creates chaos? You don't want to make all of us grounded am I right?

Aumel: Yeah…

Me: Any suggestions?

Kaye: *raise her hand up*

Me: Well what is it?

Kaye: How about we bring them in our home?

Me: And how can we do that? Our PARENTS WON'T ALLOW US TO!

Kim: Hide them

Me: I don't think so.

Christina: Well it's worth to try, at least we kept an eye on them right?

Me: Well that makes sense at all. Anyone agrees?

All: *raises hands*

Me: So who do you choose?

Ella: I'm with Mordecai.

Tim: _Kuya _Phineas will be with me.

Kim: I'm with Mickey, Kurt to Tails and Kaye will be with Leo.

Kaye: *sarcastic* How smart…

John Rey: Look like Coraline is with me.

Aumel: Can I be with Bridget (Verdant)?

Me: Sure.

Aumel: Yay! *Hugs Bridget*

Me: Wait a minute; if they got them, the I'll be with…oh shoot. *facepalm*

Aumel: It's okay, you're lucky you know that.? When you got home, you don't have to eat him right?

Me: I ain't sure!

When we got out of our clubhouse at the afternoon, we placed them in disguises. I put 9 on my bag for a reason. When me and Bridget got home with 9 on my bag it was fine until-

Unknown: Trishia Bidaure!


	10. The Plan 2

**Chapter 9: The Plan 8.2**

Unknown: Trishia Bidaure!

Me: Mommy?! *turns around and facepalm after*

Mom: Where the heck have you've been? I'm so worried about you that you almost forgot me already!

Me: I was at the clubhouse. We were supposed to go home, when the rain came.

Mom: And you looked like an overworked cleaning lady! What happened to you?

Me: We're cleaning the clubhouse. I worked on the ceiling.

I gave Bridget the bag where 9 is in it. And she carries it to my room. She unzipped it and 9 came out finally free of the constriction of the room.

Bridget: You okay?  
9: *nods* Just felt uncomfortable in there.

The two saw me coming to my room.

Me: *to mom* Yes I know, I know. *slams the door and flopped to her bed*

Bridget: She knew?

Me: No, glad it was successful

9: *curious* What happened?

Me: Please don't ask that first! I had more stressful things to do.

Bridget: Like what?

Me: You're smart! Guess!

I went to my laptop to check. I went to the Facebook website and my cousins were all online. I went to our chatroom.

** Me: Is anyone there?**

**.**

**.**

** Tim: I'm here.**

** Ella: Here.**

** Aumel: Present.**

** John Rey: Whatddup?**

**Me: Where are the other three?**

**Aumel: They were already asleep.**

**Me: Oh well.**

** Christina: So what are we gonna do to them?**

**Me: Christina? Are you using Ella's computer?**

**Christina: Why? Got problems?**

**Me: Oh forget it. Look guys I got an idea.**

**Aumel: What is it?**

**Me: You know tomorrow it's Monday right?**

**Ella: Yeah, so what are we gonna do to them?**

**Me: Easy. We let them come with us in our school.**

**Tim: Are you crazy woman?! We can't let them go inside our school! We'll get in trouble in there!**

**Me: And that's why I call you all. We make them come to our school but only our eyes can see it.**

**Christina: Could you say it again? My ears were scrambled again.**

**Me: I mean we will make them disguises.**

** Lauren: That's a good idea!**

**Christina: Yeah, maybe I have to agree with that. After all, I'm good in fashions.**

**Me: Well then, can you take the challenge to make eight costumes in one day?**

**Christina: Heck yeah!**

**Me: You're in! **

**John Rey: I don't think it's still enough to hide them.**

**Lauren: And that's why I'm here.**

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Lauren: Of course!**

**Me: Call Leo too, you might need some help.**

**Lauren: Ok.**

**Me: Looks like we need some sleep now.**

**John Rey: Yeah, I guess so.**

**Me: Good night now.**

**John Rey: Nighty night!**

**Ella: Night.**

**Aumel: Bye!**

**Tim: Oh wait! May I ask? Can Phineas sleep in your room for a while?**

**Me: Do you know how to open it?**

**Tim: Yes.**

**Me: Well...just make sure that he didn't touch my stuff in there. Got it**

**Tim: Got it.**

**Me: Well, good night.**

******Tim: Good night.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

While at Ella's house, Christina is starting to make the uniforms.

Christina: Alright! Time to make some uniforms!

Ella: *came to her room* Say Christina, mind if I help you?

Christina: Well, sure.

Ella: So any blueprints to make this?

Christina: I think I got some, but I don't think it's good.

Ella: Just try though.

Christina went to the top shelf, right on the roof of it. She puts her hand slowly on the dusty roof, until she felt a thin papers lying on it. She picked it up and went down.

Christina: Here.

Ella: *looks at the papers* Wow, it's beautiful.

Christina: *blushed* Well, let's get working. We could still get some sleep until midnight.

At Tim's house, Leo came.

Leo: I'm here.

Lauren: Oh thank goodness.

Leo: So, what are we gonna make?

Then suddenly, the door opens.

Lauren: Looks like she's here.

Christina: Hey guys, look what I made *shows the clothes*

Lauren: Wow. *gave her a thumbs up*

Leo: I have to agree with that.

Lauren: And this gave me the idea. Wait for me, okay?

Leo: Ok *slowly blushes*

Christina: Leo, are you heating up again?

Leo: What? *puts his hands in his cheeks* No, it's just well...um...what am I going to tell this...

Christina: Wait are you in love?!

Leo: What? No, I'm not!

Christina: Oh, come on! Don't be ridiculous!

Leo: *starts to heat up* I TOLD YOU I'M NOT - *drenched by water from Lauren*

Lauren: Leo, you got to control your temper right there. You almost put the cloak on fire.

Leo: Oh..sorry.

Lauren: Oh it's okay. As long I got my blueprints, we can finish it in no time.

Christina: All right!

Unknown: Mind if we help?

They turned around and they saw Felicity, Eleanor, Bridget and me.

Lauren: Of course! We kinda need help anyway.

Me: Come on let's finish this before midnight.

Now let's just hope we could hide them in a safe place.


	11. Learned 1

**Chapter 10: Learned 10.1**

**5:25**

**5:26**

**5:27**

**5:28**

**5:29**

**5:30**

**.**

**.**

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

**BAM!**

I punched the alarm clock again. Then I hide the broken clock at my drawer before my mother comes. Then I saw someone opens the door.

Mom: Good morning, dear.

Me: Morning

Mom: You better get up now, the bus is coming in 6:30.

Me: Ok.

I went up secretly to the attic to see Bridget and 9. (Actually, Bridget is now sleep in the attic. She didn't mind about is what she said.)

Me: Hey, Bridget. Wake up.

Bridget: *sits up and yawns quietly* Is it 5 already.

Me: Yeah, we better suit him up now.

Bridget: I just hope it fits him.

Me: Of course. I actually chose that design, though.

Bridget: I didn't see it because I was helping Lauren to do those broaches.

Me: It's okay. *shows the uniform* Did I screw up in choosing?

I show her a hooded cloak that has the color of a fully grown lily pad in the water, it was good, but unfortunately the bottom was burned and looked ripped because of Leo's tantrums again. But I don't mind if it burns really bad, I think it makes it better now.

Bridget: I don't think so.

Me: Thanks to Leo to make the design better. How's the broach?

Bridget: I was going to ask you, though.

Then she showed me the broach, it's like it has three leaves and it has Bridget's Comet Mark shaped gem in the middle (Bridget's comet mark has a swirly tail with green raindrops combined into one big ball. Well, you know what I mean.)

Me: It looks great.

Bridget: *smiles*

Me: I better take a bath now. Suit him up.

Bridget: Ok.

I went to my room. I turned on the music on the radio, it's playing _Anak _(Child) now. I went to the bathroom while the music played to make me go faster.

_Noong isilang ka sa mundong ito  
Laking tuwa ng magulang mo  
At ang kamay nila ang iyong ilaw_

After I finished my bath, I went out of the bathroom and rubbed my hair while I walked to my bedroom.

_At ang nanay at tatay mo'y_  
_Di malaman ang gagawin_  
_Minamasdan pati pagtulog mo_

I saw my mother in the kitchen, making our breakfast. Fried egg, bread and hot creamy coffee, our favorites.

_At sa gabi'y napupuyat ang iyong nanay_  
_Sa pagtimpla ng gatas mo_  
_At sa umaga nama'y kalong ka_  
_Ng iyong amang tuwang-tuwa sa iyo_

At last I went to my bedroom. I noticed that my uniform was prepared already. I smiled. I wear my uniform and my necktie. After that I took my two star necklace and the Aries necklace. I wear it under my uniform so no one can see it, even my mother.

_Ngayon nga ay malaki ka na_  
_Nais mo'y maging malaya_  
_Di man sila payag_  
_Walang magagawa_  
_Ikaw nga ay biglang nagbago_  
_Naging matigas ang iyong ulo_

I went downstairs and see my mother watching T.V news.

Mom: They say the storm is almost gone, but you still have to carry your umbrella. It still possible to be rainy today.

Me: Okay.

Mom: Now eat your breakfast.

Me: Ok and mom, can I go commute?

Mom: No.

Me: But -

Mom: No buts. I don't want you to get some accidents.

_At ang payo nila'y sinuway mo_  
_Di mo man lang inisip na_  
_Ang kanilang ginagawa'y para sa iyo_  
_Pagkat ang nais mo'y_  
_Masunod ang layaw mo_  
_Di mo sila pinapansin_

I went up the attic again and see Bridget in her school uniform. 9 is now wearing the uniform while the broach is glowing. I wonder why.

Me: Bridget, why's 9's broach glowing.

Bridget: He's invisible.

Me: I'm still seeing him.

Bridget: ...Look in the mirror

I went to the mirror and see only Bridget. I look at my back again and saw Bridget with 9, I was confused. I look to the mirror for the second time. I finally get it now.

Bridget: Only the group and us could see the characters.

Me: Man, she is genius.

_Nagdaan pa ang mga araw_  
_At ang landas mo'y naligaw_  
_Ikaw ay nalulong sa masamang bisyo_  
_At ang una mong nilapitan_  
_Ang iyong inang lumuluha_  
_At ang tanong,"anak, ba't ka nagkaganyan"_  
_At ang iyong mga mata'y biglang lumuha ng di mo napapansin_

Bridget: What did she say to you?

Me: We can't commute for a while now. Gezz.

Bridget: Don't worry, that's how mother's do.

Me: Oh really?

Bridget: Yeah.

Me: I hope she would now.

_Nagsisisi at sa isip mo'y_  
_Nalaman mong ika'y nagkamali_  
_Nagsisisi at sa isip mo'y_  
_Nalaman mong ika'y nagkamali_  
_Nagsisisi at sa isip mo'y_  
_Nalaman mong ika'y nagkamali..._

We went downstairs with 9, still invisible though. We eat until the school bus, we went out. When we got on the school bus, the conductor almost slam 9 by the door good thing everyone is still asleep though.

Now where are the others?


	12. Learned 2

**Chapter 11: Learned 10****.2**

At last we finally went out of the school bus. As I went down, I saw Christina and Felicity with Mordecai and Tails, whose now wearing the uniforms. Mordecai's uniform is a turquoise, opened jacket with the badge that has Christina's Comet Mark in it. (Christina's Comet Mark has a two swirling fire that connects together with their tail enlarges in the flames.) Tails wears an orange vest with a watch that has Felicity's Comet Mark in it (Felicity's Comet Mark is like the moon's sediments come together while the tail has falling sediments).

Me: Wow, nice unifroms.

Christina: I couldn't say better for myself, you know.

Felicity: By the way, what took you so long?

Me: My mother don't like my looks after the thing happened the last time.

Christina: Well you could have been wear long sleeves you know.

Me: I don't have any sweaters, remember?

Christina: *blushes in embarrassment* Wait, I thought...oh.

Felicity and Mordecai: *giggles quietly*

Christina began to tensed up, but she didn't know that we left her.

Me: Hey Christina! Come on!

Felicity: Yeah! You're making us late!

Christina: What the?

Bridget: Come on!

Christina: *starts walking* Alright! I'm coming! I'm coming!

We went upstairs to the second floor and went to our classroom. We went to our friends, except Christina (Who is a Directioner) and Felicity (Has a meeting), though.

Me: Hi!

Domingo: _こんにちは!_ (Hello!) Oh my!

Me: What?

Limuco: What is it? *turns around* Trishia, what happened to you?

Celis: Looks like you've been in a horrible accident. What happened to you?

Me: We were cleaning our clubhouse last Saturday. I work on the ceiling, so many dust though that the dust is still stuck on my skin though.

Cruzado: *looks at her burns* That doesn't look like dust. More like burnt flesh or something.

Me: *in her mind* Christina Francisco! You're in big trouble, young woman!

Limuco: I think she's right, it does look like burnt flesh.

Then at a sudden, christina came and accidentally touched my skin. And because of the friction of her dress, it was unbearable! My screams already heard from outside of the classroom.

Me: **Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaah!**

*silence*

After the scream, I looked at my classmates. Their hair was stiff from the breeze of my voice. And their face...awkward moment. The characters are even shocked, my voice were looked like an attack. They were pinned unto the wall, unfortunately their broaches were dimming. Uh oh...

Me: Uh oh...

Bridget: We better go to the clinic.

Me: And the bathroom...

We carried the characters to the bathroom, but my classmates think that I carried nothing. When we left the classroom, my friends went also.

At the bathroom, we tried to fix their broaches before the bell starts.

Me: Are there any damages in there?

Bridget: Just a cracked chip inside, but I don't think it won't last long.

Me: Dang it! Now what?

Just then Mordecai, Tails and 9 want to help.

Tails: Can we help?

Me: Do you have any tools?

9: *opens his zipper and pull out his dagger* Does this help?

Me: Why do you have a dagger in the school?

9: From the time I rescue her.

Me: I don't think so.

Bridget: Wait, I think that should do the help.

9 gave his dagger to Bridget and she opens the broaches. Unfortunately, there were so many chips that some of them can't recognize it. She asked Tails for help though. He removed the broken chip and tries to connect the wires inside. The broaches light up, but only a little.

Tails: Well, it's done. But this thing only lasts until your dismissal time.

Me: Now just in case. Mordecai, if they spotted you three you have to run to the third floor bathroom. I'm giving you this walkie talkie for a while. And I'll be keeping an eye of you.

Mordecai: But what did I do?

Me: *in a creepy way* I know you...

Mordecai: *stares*

Me: Okay, you three know the plan right? Now let's go now before-

Unknown: Before what?

We turned around, I was shocked. It was my friends and they saw them.

Me: Ohhhhhhh my god.

Domingo: Trishia, what are they doing here?

Me: I-I-I can explain. It not what it seems but...they were real.

Limuco: Really?

Me: Well, we were supposed that none of you could see them. And now 4 out of 44 saw them.

Celis: *looks to Tails* I never thought he's cute.

Domingo: Say Trishia, are these the characters you know?

Me: They're not the only three, there were *counting with her fingers* eight of them.

Cruzado: Where are they?

Me: To my cousins school.

Then at a sudden the bell rang. We went out of the bathroom and we saw that it was Christina who rang the bell. We all went to the classroom and wait for the teachers announcement. She said we have to get our library card. When it's time we let them stay in the classroom until we went back. After we got our library cards, I saw some news papers with headlines:

**EIGHT UNKNOWN CREATURES CAME!**

**ARE THEY FRIEND OR FOE?**

**WHO ARE THEY?**

**IS IT A SIGN?**

I picked up a newspaper. I got a bad feeling about this.

Then the bell rang we have to go back.

When we came back, I wrote something on the sticky note it reads: **Lunch at the cafeteria! Where no one can see them!**

Then I gave it to my friends.

When our teacher came, the characters hide. Unfortunately, they hide near to my classmates and worst to my teacher!

This day isn't going to end very well.


	13. Learned 3

**Chapter 12: Learned 11.3**

Oh god I just want to go home now!

It was Math time, and Princess was teaching us sequences now. After that, we had free time. I'm seated near Castro, Bermudez and Casstisimo, we got to talking our everyday life, but it mostly focuses on me.

Castro: How your day with your mother?

Me: The usual, but that's how my life is, I got used to it you know.

Bermudez: But are you sure you're okay?

Me: Yeah. I kinda thought so.

Casstisimo: What do you mean kinda?

Me: I mean, it's hard to explain in an oral manner. I'm not used to it . By the way, what time is it right now?

Castro: Why?

Me: *points to her stomach, which it growls loudly*

Casstisimo: *looks at her watch* 11:25

Then the timer starts ticking.

**11:26**

**11:27**

**11:28**

**11:29**

**11:30**

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIING!**

And it's lunch time!

We went to the cafeteria, near the bathroom though. At least no people is around at this hour. But before I went to them, I went to the library and get the newspapers from that time. I went down and went to the cafeteria.

Me: *with newspapers covered her face* Is anyone here?

Bridget: Over here!

Me: Okay *struggling to carry the newspapers* Oh my, it's a little bit heavy in there.

Felicity: Let me help!

Me: Oka- wait, how do you get here so fast?

Felicity: *taps her head with on finger, then runs back*

*sighs* Enhanced Speed, how could I forget! Silly me!

She came back to the group in 3 seconds (because of her tumbling).

Felicity: We're here!

Me: *to Felicity* By the way thanks for the help!

Felicity: Don't mention it!

Christina: *picks up a newspaper* What's all this?

Me: If you could remember the news from last Saturday, though.

Domingo: You mean the things fall into the sky?

Me: Yep.

I took a newspaper, get a page from the frontline and local, then align them from counting. Then I took a marker and circle the Time Beds

Me: *while circling* One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...and eight.

Bridget: *reads the newspaper* From September 25, 2012. That's *thinking*...last friday right?

Me: *nods*

Felicity: And from what Leo said that they were kidnapped in a random time depending on what day when they were kidnapped.

Me: And because of the Time Beds, they even thought it's yesterday.

My friends then began to understand now.

Cruzado: Just like in "Lorenzo's Time". He thought that it was two years, but then he realized he slept in 30 years.

Limuco: 12 years physical, 40 years mental.

Me: Yeah...something like that. But that's because of the sickness he had, you know, the thing that makes a young boy turning old. At this case, a criminal did this to them.

Domingo: And you know who it is?

Bridget: We don't know yet.

Then while that, I heard something.

Me: Did anyone heard something?

Celis: *hearing* No. Just running cars.

Me: Really? I could have sworn I did or it's just my right ear got an imagination hearing.

Bridget: You already cleaned out your ear, remember?

Me: Oh yeah.

But then, the noise is beginning to startle me.

_Run! You have to run! Run! You have to run! Run! You have to run!_

And now I'm faces! I saw Natalie and a girl with black angel wings. Natalie is running towards me, but everyone didn't saw her and I don't want to get paranoid by this. I closed my eyes and think that she's not running from me. But all of a sudden, somebody grabbed my hand and it wasn't one of my classmates nor the characters it was Natalie!

Natalie: Don't you hear what I said? Run! Come on!

Me: Wait!

They noticed that I was running by myself. They followed me too.

Domingo: Trishia!

Bridget: Hey!

Christina: Wait for us will you!

Felicity: Don't worry, I'm on it!

Then she speed around in a blink of an eye. When she came for me, she tried to grab my hand. But Natalie uses her magic to trip her.

Natalie: Sorry, girl! But this fella needs saving!

Bridget: Felicity! Are you okay!

Felicity: Yeah. What a blow she gave for me.

Bridget: But felicity, that doesn't look like her magic!

Christina: And how would you know that?

Bridget: My sister's color magic is the same as Mars does, Trishia's magic color is the same as the Universe does. That move wasn't Trishia's!

Domingo: Uh guys...

They looked and they saw me running to the fourth floor!

Bridget: Guys, call the others! We need more of us can help her!

Felicity: Let me help!

Then she grabbed them on her waist.

Felicity: Hold on!

Then she ran to our room. She stopped and let them go.

Bridget: Guys! Trishia's going to fall on fourth floor!

Students and Teacher: WHAT?!

Princess: Why?

Felicity: We don't know some invisible force make her run!

Bridget: *felt something* We have to hurry! She's going to fall on fifty seconds!

They all run to the fourth floor. They saw me going to the balcony.

Me: What are you doing?!

Natalie: Saving you life!

Me: Does it look like falling to a thirty feet building saving my life?!

Natalie: To me, IT DOES!

Then she threw me to the building. I closed my eyes expecting to see a gate, but then I felt a strong thug on my leg. I opened my eyes, looked up and saw my classmates formed a human rope for me. (The characters were on the last spot)

Christina: What were you doing?!

Me: What does it look like you all doing?!

All: SAVING YOUR LIFE!

Me: I DON'T CARE! And would you let me down if you please?

Christina: Okay, if you say so.

Bridget: Wait! Wait! Don't!

But she didn't know we're on a human rope. So Christina let go of me! I'm still alive though (My face was near the ground) but I land face first on the ground.

Felicity: Um, you know, they can pull us up THEN we can go down.

Christina: *thinks about it* Oh, why haven't think about that.

Bridget facepalms, but she accidentally let go of Christina and she fell on top of me. Everyone were shocked.

Bridget: ...Opps.


	14. Acceptance 1

**Chapter 13: Acceptance 13.1**

It was night in the clubhouse and all you heard were arguing people. Inside, it was Christina and Bridget (Solano) that were arguing.

Bridget: …Well if it wasn't for you, then she wouldn't be hurt!

Christina: Well how should I know were still in a 51 person human rope?!

Bridget: You are older than us, so you should know about it!

While at the argument, the characters were healing my bump in my head.

Tails: Then Trishia was dropped from a 30 feet building.

Mordecai: And dropped again by Bridget.

Phineas: Ouch!

9: Well at least she was dropped close to the ground.

Bridget (Verdant): *giving the ice pack to Jasmine* Here

Jasmine: *receives the ice pack* Thanks *putting the ice pack to the bump*

Me: *eyes swollen* It burns it burns it burns it burns it burns!

Jasmine: Just take it easy.

Me: *tries to resist* How can It be easy when it hurts so much?!

Then there was a ring on my phone.

Me: I'll get it!

I went to the phone. I wasn't expected for this…and neither them.

Me: I'm not gonna do it! *eyes twitched* Forget it! *tears streaming from her face slowly, then she slams the phone and went upstairs*

Bridget (Solano): Trishia? Are you okay? *follows her upstairs* Trishia! *tries to open the door* Trishia? *places her ear to the door*

Leo (Solaridad): Did you hear something?

Bridget: I hear…sobbing!

Leo: Oh no! This is not good!

Crystal: *whimpers and clings to Lauren*

Lauren: *protects Crystal*

Eleanor: Oh shoot.

Christina: *stares at the door*

Felicity: You got to be kidding me!

At concern, the characters went to them.

Mordecai: Bridget, what happened?

Leo: Is she okay?

Bridget: No, Mordecai. And it will become worse later.

Phineas: Why?

Bridget: Because she had-

But before she would say the whole sentence, a black hole appeared on my door. They tried to grab onto something, unfortunately the characters didn't get the chance to grab on. The black hole sucked them and disappears into the distance. Bridget went to the door again, banging to it.

Bridget: Trishia! What are you doing to them? Trishia!

Christina: *couldn't take it anymore. she went to the door* Trishia! Open the door!

Eleanor: You don't know what you are doing!

In my room, it was a total mess, you could still hear the banging noise from the other side. The characters were unconscious; some of them laying on their backs, others were laying on their chest. Seconds later, they began to wake up.

Mordecai: *wakes up* Ughhh. What happened?

Tails: I think we're sucked into a different dimension.

Bridget (Verdant): This place still looks familiar.

Coraline: *went to the door and tries to open it* It…won't… budge!

Phineas: Let me try. *tries to open it, but it's locked* It's locked.

Then at sudden, Mordecai runs to the door. Unfortunately he only ended up getting hurt.

9: *helps Mordecai up* Are you okay?

Mordecai: Yeah.

Outside, they hear the characters inside the door.

Bridget (Solano): I hear something!

Leo (Solaridad): Who?

Lauren: I think it's Mordecai I'm hearing.

Christina: Let me try to call them*breathes* HEY! ANYONE IN THERE! DO YOU HEEEEAR US?

Bridget (Solano): Really?

Christina: Oh shut up!

Tails: Guys, I think it's them! *to Christina* Yes, we can hear you!

Coraline: And you don't have to shout like that.

Bridget (Solano): Are you okay in there?

Mordecai: Yeah, we're just locked in.

Leo (Solaridad): Tell us, what do you see in there?

Phineas: There are lots of floating pictures and they're moving also.

Leo (Solaridad): Do you hear a humming?

Tails: Yeah and it's a sad one.

Leo (Solaridad): Then you must be in a place of Trishia's memories. And I think it's the one she feels now.

Bridget (Verdant): Is there any way we could stop this?

Coraline: And get outta here?

Leo (Solaridad): The only thing that could stop her is to comfort her. Make her happy again.

Phineas: Well that's easy enough.

Leo (Solaridad): Well, I don't think so. You see, there are many obstacles you have to pass.

Leo: Like what?

Leo (Solaridad): Bad memories and her powers. Whenever she wish became true in her mind. You have to be careful.

Mordecai: Don't worry, we will.

Then, they went to look for me. While they were walking, they saw some pictures that I could even remember since I was a baby. But one thing they got attention of is a little girl who shouted silently in the stage during the ceremony. But the boy slams his certificate to her mouth, silenced her. The girl look at his certificate and see a lipstick mark on it. The girl was upset. She thought she let her family down. So then she decided to not sing...ever again. And after that they saw me, crying while lauhging. They were watching me until I turned around a little, but that wasn't I look like. I was turned into a 6 year old girl with a blue gown, my hair was decorated and I had something on my hands. I smiled at them, even though I was crying.

Me: *smiling* Haha

Coraline: Trishia, you look like...like...

Me: ...Younger? I might have the same age as Leo.

Mordecai: What happened to you?

Me: This is quite normal for me. No need to worry...unless you want to get outta here *laughs while tears streaming throught her eyes*

Leo: Are you okay?

Me: Yeah...never better.

Phineas: You're not going to hurt us, are you?

Me: *laughs and turned around* Hurt you?

All of them were shocked, because I had something in my hands. My family's sword, ready to battle.

Coraline: She's got a sword!

9: Run!

Me: I'm not going to hurt you...

...I'm going to kill you!


	15. Acceptance 2

**Chapter 14: Acceptance 13.2**

Outside the room, my friends were waiting for the us to come out. Unfortunately...

Bridget: *stares at the door, then sighs* I hope they're alright.

Felicity: *comes to Bridget* Don't worry, they'll be alright.

Leo: I don't know guys. After all we all saw her like this for the past 8 years, but...

Bridget: But what, Leo?

Leo: This one the worst. And since we can't get inside, I think they won't make it in time.

Then suddenly Eleanor smacks Leo's back hardly. He felt like he's going to lost his lunch and dinner for that.

Eleanor: Man, Leo. You're such a baby! I mean they're cartoon characters, they would do the impossible.

Felicity: *wide eyed* You know what? I think she's right. For a ten year old that is.

Jasmine: Well, let's just hope she's right.

Then Crystal came to Bridget. Crystal is tugging Bridget's dress away from the door.

Bridget: *struggles* Crystal...what are you doing?

Christina: *came to Crystal* Crystal, are you crazy?!

Crystal: *kept on pulling Bridget's dress* If she didn't, then Trishia will kill her!

Christina: *scoffs* And how will Trishia do that?

Then out of nowhere a sword came out to the door, almost hitting Bridget . Good thing Crystal pulled her away to the door.

Bridget: *frozen from her pose* I think that's the answer!

Leo: Bridget, what's going on?

Bridget: I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this.

Mordecai: *banging on the door* Help! Bridget, let us out!

Phineas: It's Trishia she's-LOOK OUT!

Another sword came out from the door.

Bridget: Come on, let's open the door!

Christina: It won't budge, remember!?

Eleanor: *with a Machette in her hand* Let me try.

Eleanor ran to the door and slash her machette in the door. Which has a deep slash mark on the door.

Felicity: Well that didn't end well...

Eleanor: Wait for it...

At a sudden the door was shaking. My friends were taking cover just in time the door was crashed into pieces. The characters came out of the door running away from me. My friends were shocked in my appearance.

Christina: *wide eyed* Is that?

Crystal: It's Trishia!

Leo: She looked so young!

Eleanor: Dang, I never knew she could do that!

Bridget: She wasn't...

Then she saw the floating picture, she then figured it out.

Bridget: Guys, I know how to stop her.

At the corner the characters went to a dead end. I slowly walked towards them. But as I raise my sword...I suddenly hear the sound I really hate. I looked behind, it was a tape recorder with the music. I was very angry (and sad a little), that I decided to smash the recorder. I slash the recorder in half and it stopped playing. I was very relief that I didn't noticed that I turn to my old self. Everything turns back to normal (even the door was fixed again). My friends and the characters came to me in concern.

Bridget: Trishia!

Me: *feeling woozy* Ohhhhhh, what happened back there? *rubs her eyes* I can't believe it.

Felicity: You sucked the characters in your memory dimension and you've gone mad!

Me: *wide eyed* ...I did?

I looked to the characters, they looked so scared. Maybe I've gone really mad this time.

Me: Oh nuts! I'm sorry! So so sorry! I really don't know what have got into me.

Mordecai: Dude, it's okay! Leo (Solaridad) already talked about it.

Me: No no it's not! I might have almost kill you in there! Or traumatized Bridget (Verdant) or Phineas or Leo!

Bridget (Verdant): It's okay and we're all fine.

Me: *thinking* _...I don't understand at all! I mean I almost kill them and they say it's okay?! I might be dreaming! They should have scold me or something! Someone call a doctor I might have been crazy! _*eyes twitched into reality* Really...are you sure?

Phineas: Yes. We're fine.

Leo: And you really didn't mean it.

Then Bridget (Solano) saw me having a panic attack again. She came to me to calm me down.

Bridget: *calming her down* Just breathe, okay? Don't freak out.

Me: *thinking* _I__ think I'm dreaming. Oh god wake me up from this horrid dream! It's too scary! _*slaps herself* Ouch! No, I'm awake!

I noticed that 9 wasn't in the group. I looked around and see him with the broken tape recorder. I went behind him and went to his side slowly to his ears.

Me: _Hoy, anong ginagawa mo diyan? _(Hey, what are you doing in there?)

9: *surprised and turns around* Oh, Trishia? *tries to tuck the recorder in*

Me: *pulls her hand out in to his face* Come on, give it to me.

He give me the broken tape recorder in my hand. I was thinking of destroying it. But with the thing that happened I can't remember what's in it. So I am thinking of fixing it, then at instance it was fixed. I played the tape recorder and stick it into my ear. I really should have destroyed that. It was the music that I really remember since I was a child.

Me: *throws the recorder to the ground* Awww shoot! *then steps on it* No more! No more! I don't want it!

Bridget: Calm down!

Me: Oh man! How could I even forget?! I'm such and idiot!

Bridget: Why? What's wrong?

Do I have to? I'm not good at telling to my friends, and neither the characters too. Maybe I should, I mean they really mean it.

Me: Well, it was the thing at the phone.

Jasmine: Who?

Me: My mommy.

Leo: *thinking* _Phew! for second there I thought someone is threatening her._

Felicity: So what your mom-ski telling you?

Me: *crosses her arms* That I have to sing that song.

Crystal: You mean that 'To Love You More' song?

Me: Yes and stop saying that title!

Crystal: Sorry.

Christina: Trishia, it's just a song. What's so bad about it?

I don't know what's next, until I saw a picture on the floor. I picked up and show to my friends and the characters.

Christina: That's all! Just that?!

Me: Well at least it's not worst than being drenched in black paint and being pictured by your frenemies!

Christina: *unable to say anything*

Me: *points to her* Lost by my words, are you?

Bridget: So that's the reason why you hate that song?

Me: It wasn't that! Because of that, I let them down! _I _let my mommy down! And that I decided not to sing ever again!

Lauren: But you got the voice of a singer. Why don't you like it?

Me: Because, it was the proof to have the greatest gift for my mother and I blew it!

Mordecai: Did you even try again?

Me: No...

Phineas: Man, you look like you need some confidence in that.

Me: Nah, I just need to memorize it. That's all and I'll be A-ok.

Bridget (Verdant): Look, it's okay to be like that. You're just started.

Leo: Yeah, we all think that you really need some help.

Bridget (Solano): Come on, Trishia. Just one time we'll help you.

Great, there they are again with the 'we-have-to-help-you-just-one-time-to-proof-that'. I mean I really don't need any help. Because no one will help me, I just know they'll ditch me like that...but what if I really need it. Oh well I don't control them, so maybe just very once.

Me: *sighs* Ok, you'll help me. But if this screw up, I'll kill you.

All: Ok

And the practice just began...


	16. Acceptance 3

**Chapter 15: Acceptance 13.3**

I was in the balcony, holding a banana.

Me: *looking down in the balcony* Really, Phineas? Do I really have to hold a banana

Phineas: *looks up* Well it was the thing that Candace did also.

Me: I look so stupid in this one! And besides there's no audience!

Mordecai: Just imagine that were your audience.

Just then Tails fly up with a flashlight. He turn the flashlight on, it light up in front of my face. I covered my eyes.

Tails: Opps. Sorry *turns off the flashlight*

Me: I think I'm gonna fail this thing.

Bridget: Stop being so negative, you just started!

Me: I like being negative all the time. (And I FREAKIN' mean it!)

Then Christina purposely shoved me near to the bar.

Christina: Stop talking and start singing!

Leo: I'm going to play it now!

Felicity: Play it!

Then the song started. But when the first verse was already started and I still hadn't move my mouth! After the song, I just stand there completely frozen. And suddenly I lose it.

Me: Ahhhhh!*throws the banana on the ground*

Eleanor: Dude, I was going to eat that!

Leo: Eli!

Eleanor: What?!

I picked up the banana and gave it to Eleanor. She didn't mind if it was thrown on the ground. She just simply eat it with no worries, leaving Leo disgusted.

Leo: Don't you know it's dirty already?

Eleanor: Not for 5 minutes.

Leo: *disguted* Ugh!

Me: I don't know guys...I'm not that good enough!

Lauren: Oh don't worry, you'll be good at that!

Phineas: And besides, you're just getting started!

Me: So, any other plans?

Bridget (Verdant): Maybe we should do it step by step, then she'll got used to the moves to it.

Jasmine: We'll start with a simple toooooooooo the big ones!

Me: That is a good one. But how can we do it in 6 days.

Phineas: Easy! We'll do it in here then!

Me: *thinking* _Say what?! _*to the children*But how about you?

Felicity: Don't worry about that! Our partner's parents gave us a day off.

Christina: Me too. They say I pretty worked hard.

Bridget: *didn't believe her* Weh?

Christina: Shut up!

Leo: Well I had a list that I read from a book about singing.

Felicity: Lemme see!

She looked in the list. Unfortunately, some of them aren't what I need to sing.

Felicity: Uh, Leo. This isn't the thing she wanted.

Phineas: All she need is a little practice from one step to another.

Me: So where do we start then?

Christina: Right about now.

Me: Ugh!

Looks like I got a feeling that I will hate this.

First they taught me on how to stand straight like girls do in Wednesday (which I hate it much despite I'm a sloucher)

Second they help me to sing with audience one by one in Friday (hence the characters to be exact)

After that my legs were tired from all the standing.

Me: Can we stop now?

Christina: If you do it right.

Me: Ugh! Ok play it again!

Leo played the song again. I did all the thing I could until the ending. Suddenly the room starting to spin. I tried to look straight until I lean and tripped on the ground. I was blacked out...

**2 hours later...**

_I can't believe you did that!_

_Hey, I'm just helping her!_

_But you did that too much!_

_Too much?!_

_Bridget's right, Christina. We didn't notice she rest from all that practicing._

_I think she didn't..._

_Oh my god, Christina!_

_Oh it's not my fault that her mother sent her to singing class!_

I kept on hearing voices. I want to see them. I open m eyes slowly. It's blurry but I saw some multicolored figures in front of me. Finally my vision was focused now. I sat up and saw the characters...

Me: *sat up* Dang...what happened?

Bridget (Verdant): You fainted at the end of the song.

Me: *remembered* Oh yeah, that's right...*sighs* They're fighting again, right?

The Characters: *nods*

I got out of the bed and went to the window.

Me: *rubs her head* I don't think I can make it...

Bridget: Oh don't say that...

Phineas: And besides, you just started. There's nothing wrong with that.

Me: There is...I am a good singer, but I don't show it in public...

Mickey: Why...

Me: Because...I felt it's so stupid to sing. I kinda feel I'm showing off...

Leo: But you're not showing off. You're just sharing your talent.

Me: And I want that talent to be locked in myself!

They gasped. They were shocked by what I said. *sighs* ...Bad move Trishia...

9: ...You mean, you don't like your talent?

Me: ...It's not that I don't like my talent. It's just I want to use my talent in my own free will. I kinda don't like it when someone forces me to do it because of my talent.

Bridget: Well no wonder you looked annoyed.

Me: Why?

Tails: *nervously* We thought you don't like us. So we didn't say anything to you.

Is that why? Oh dear, and I was a little mad to them for that. But it's too late to say it (it might be stupid). So I had to do it toughly then.

Me: Now why would I do that?

Mordecai: *gesturing his face* Your face.

I looked to my mirror and do my angry face. I face to Mordecai then

Mordecai: *cringes* Yeah.

I looked to the mirror again. And for some reason I do look like him. I laughed a little, even though it's true. But something still made me sad. I look to them and opened my mouth. But no voice came out. You know why? I was scared to say something to I tell them? Maybe the don't mind at all. Or maybe I should...Oh well what I said can't return to me then...

Me: *takes a deep breath* Say guys. I wanna ask you about something.

Leo: What is it?

Me: Do you all think of me as an enemy. You 8 have to be honest!

None of them speak. Some of them humming. Some of them twitching their fingers. Some of them looking for the right answer. But I know what will they say.

Me: *saddened* I take that as a yes.

Phineas: No wait. It not like that. You see, you were...were...

Me: Angry? Bad? Unsociable?

Phineas: ...Pessimistic?

Me: *tilts her head to the right* Pessimistic? What do you mean?

Phineas: You said the total opposite of what they said.

Me: Like?

Mickey: When they said you can do it, you said...*tries to pronounce it correctly* "_Hindi ko kaya"_ (I can't do it)_  
_

Me: *eyes twitched* _Stalkers... _Oh did I just said that? How silly of me...it's the thing that made me more confident.

Coraline: Trishia, we're not dim-witted. We know you did that.

Ok, now I'm horrified...

Me: Just why were you 8 talking about my mind?! I was talking about if you like me as a friend or not, not my Pessimism!

Mordecai: Look Trishia, we do like you as a friend. We just wanna know why you kept on acting like before.

Me: And you care why?

Bridget (Verdant): ...We just want to be your friend, but you didn't talk to us for a while.

Me: So what?! I'm busy, you know.

9: Even though, Trishia.

I was mad. So mad that I wanna bang their head to the wall, but I couldn't. Instead I punched my hand into it. But my hands were hurt. My eyes began to water. I knelt down and I...cried. But this time I didn't release my powers to them.

Me: *crying* I can't do it! I can't take it anymore!I'm sick of it. I'm sick of someone never understand me! Well I deserve it anyway!

The characters looked at me. They were confused and felt sorry to me. Then 9 walked towards me. He knelt down and looked at me. He didn't say anything but he was comforting me. I was confused also, but I didn't mind at it. I just hugged him instead, and he hugged back. This was followed by the others, who were trying to comforting me. Just then, my friends arrived. They saw me the characters were comforting me.

Leo (Solaridad): We heard shouting from the room!

Lauren: What happened?

Jasmine: Oh dear! Is she alright?

Mordecai: She's okay.

Bridget (Solano): Is it about Christina?

No one answered that question. I let go of 9's hug and stand up.

Me: Give me the mic.

Later I was at the balcony and I was singing this time. After that I just went down from the stairs. My friends and the characters clapped.

Lauren: That was very good, Trishia!

Bridget (Solano): I knew you just need a good rest.

Christina: *scoffs*

Me: *walk towards Christina and place a hand to her shoulder* Good work... *walk towards outside*

I was outside lying on the grass. I smiled, I finally done it. Just then I heard footsteps, I sat up and saw the characters.

9: *raise a brow*

Me: *sighs* I know.

Mordecai: Do you just do that thing on purpose?

Me: What thing?

Bridget (Verdant): When you cried. Did you really cried in that?

Coraline: Or just acting that you cried.

Me: *looks away from them* I did cried. But after that, I decided to do it again so I finished it and we'll go back home before tomorrow. But to tell the truth, I really like my talent. But I don't sing just because I want my mommy proud of me or being famous.

Mickey: Then what is it then?

Me: *stands up* I sing...*turns around*... because I want to.

Confused but they understand how I feel back then.

In Sunday, I went to my singing school with my friends. Felicity takes the video of what I did. After that, we went to the church and pray. In the end, Felicity posted it in Facebook website and it turned out very great.

I realized now that whatever talent I had, I had to accept it. Because it's the gift that "Papa" gave me.


End file.
